onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Disney/Références
right|250px Cette page recense toutes les références faites dans Once Upon a Time concernant The Walt Disney Company, incluant produits toutes filiales confondues et acteurs de l'histoire du groupe, y compris Walt Disney en personne. Walt Disney Walt Disney est connu dans l'univers de Once Upon a Time comme l'un des nombreux Auteurs ayant recensé les histoires merveilleuses des différents mondes. Après son décès le 15 décembre 1966 à l'hôpital de Burbank en Californie, l'Apprenti Sorcier se rend à New York et désigne Isaac Heller pour lui succéder. Cette mission tient ainsi lieu d'explication diégétique Diégétique : Qui relève de la diégèse, c'est-à-dire qui fait partie de l'action ou qui est liée aux événements dans une œuvre de fiction. » (https://fr.wiktionary.org/wiki/diégétique) à son impact culturel dans la réalité et donc aux nombreux points communs entre les histoires de la série inspirée de contes traditionnels et les adaptations de ces derniers par Disney dans ses films – ce qui est l'objet de cette page. Dans l'épisode , la voiture d'Isaac est immatriculée « WED 1901 », en référence aux initiales de Walter Elias Disney né en 1901. Compagnie et filiales ''The Walt Disney Company'' * Une peluche Minnie Mouse apparaît parmi les jouets dans la chambre d'enfant d'Emma au château royal. * M. Gold possède un téléphone Mickey Mouse visible plusieurs fois dans les vitrines de sa boutique. * Les engrenages de la Boîte de Pandore forment un hidden Mickey (symbole en trois cercles reprenant la tête et les deux oreilles de la souris). * La disposition des assiettes d'Aurore pour son pique-nique avec le Prince Philippe forment un hidden Mickey. * Dans son jeu vidéo, Henry indique avoir atteint le niveau 23, en référence à un nombre maudit de LOST et à 1923, année de fondation de la Walt Disney Company. * Au départ de Cecilia, une petite fille du même orphelinat qu'Emma à Boston, ses nouveaux parents adoptifs lui offrent une peluche Mickey Mouse. * Un bébé est déguisé en Mickey Mouse lors de la réunion des jeunes mamans organisée par Ashley. * La page du livre de contes Il Était une Fois narrant la « rencontre » entre Regina et Robin ainsi que sa version alternative portent le numéro XXIII (23). * Un porte-clés Mickey Mouse apparaît furtivement accroché au rétroviseur d'une voiture lorsque Robin poursuit à cheval un voleur cycliste dans les rues de New York. * Un hidden Mickey est rangé dans le tiroir du bureau de Walsh dans sa boutique de meubles Le Magicien des Ormes. * Des passagers de Henry portent des oreilles de Mickey Mouse. * Des hidden Mickey apparaîssent dans les motifs de la cellule de Rumplestiltskin. ''American Broadcasting Company'' * Le logo ABC apparaît sur une des télévisions du magasin où travaille Isaac. ''LOST'' Once Upon a Time étant produite par Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, qui ont travaillé par le passé sur LOST, la série fait de nombreuses références à son aînée. Liste des références à LOST}} ''Pixar'' * Parmi les costumes pour Halloween, on retrouve la famille de super-héros les Indestructibles du film du même nom produit par Pixar en 2004. * Le sanctuaire fleuri où se rend M. Gold pour communiquer avec Belle est une référence au film Coco de 2017. ''Marvel'' Plusieurs personnages de l'éditeur créés par Stan Lee et Jack Kirby figurent dans Once Upon a Time sur les couvertures de leurs comics respectifs que lit Henry. * Henry lit en particulier Wolverine et Hulk. * Regina lui offre des comics Thor et SHIELD. * David mentionne Asgard, le Royaume d'origine du dieu Thor. Il se trouve que l'acteur Josh Dallas a joué dans le film Thor sorti en 2011 dans le rôle de Fandral, un Asgardien. ** Mjöllnir, le marteau de Thor, apparaît plusieurs fois dans le château de Rumplestiltskin. * Emma mentionne le super-héros Spider-Man. * Alison Fernandez (Lucy) a interprétée Delilah dans Logan, sorti en 2017. * Henry mentionne le personnage du Dr Strange. * Un jeu Marvel apparaît dans la salle d'arcade Flynn's Barcade. * Sabine fait référence à Spider-Man lorsqu'elle mentionne son « spider-sens », un des super-pouvoirs de l'homme-araignée qui lui permet de détecter un danger. ''Lucasfilm'' Les personnages de Kurt Flynn et son fils Owen / Greg Mendell sont fans de la licence Star Wars créée par George Lucas en 1977. Henry y fait également plusieurs fois référence. * Greg a pour sonnerie de téléphone le thème principal de la saga. * Kurt et son fils Owen nouent des scoubidous vert et rouge, en référence aux sabres laser de Luke Skywalker et Dark Vador. * La Reine Rouge mentionne comme créatures, le Sarlacc, un ver géant de la planète Tatooine, apparu dans l'épisode VI de la saga Star Wars. * Durant son voyage dans le temps au Royaume enchanté, Emma se fait appeler Princesse Leia. * Lily surnomme l'Apprenti Yoda, en référence au maître Jedi. * Crochet fait passer Henry pour un prisonnier venu du Royaume de Kashyyyk – une planète de Star Wars. Le garçon mentionne ensuite la race des Wookies à laquelle appartient Chewbacca. * Henry mentionne Dark Vador et rejette ensuite sa mère de la même façon que Luke Skywalker avec son père. ''The Muppets Studio'' * L'épisode est titré It's Not Easy Being Green dans la version originale, en référence à la chanson interprétée par Kermit la Grenouille pour le 87e épisode de Sesame Street en 1970.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51BQfPeSK8k Extrait de la chanson sur le compte Youtube de Sesame Street.] ''21st Century Fox'' * L'apparition de Victoria Belfrey et la panique que provoque son arrivée dans ses locaux rappellent l'introduction de Miranda Priestly, du film Le Diable s'Habille en Prada, sorti en 2006 et dans lequel joue Rebecca Mader. Films Portail des films Disney}} ''Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains'' right|200px Sorti en 1937, Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) est le tout premier long métrage d'animation des studios Disney et la première adaptation de conte des Frères Grimm à être reprise dans Once Upon a Time dès le début du pilote de la série. Il en constitue ensuite la majeure partie de la saison 1. Liste des références à Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains}} ''Cendrillon'' right|200px Sorti en 1950, Cendrillon (Cinderella) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode , où l'héroïne conclut un marché avec Rumplestiltskin pour se rendre au bal royal vêtue d'une robe similaire à celle présentée dans le film, inspiré du conte de Charles Perrault. Le personnage de Billy, en réalité anciennement la souris Gus, y fait également sa première apparition. Liste des références à Cendrillon}} ''Aladdin'' right|200px Sorti en 1992, Aladdin est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode , avec l'histoire du Génie d'Agrabah et de la découverte de sa lampe magique par le Roi Leopold. La saison 6 introduit quant à elle les personnages d'Aladdin et Jasmine. L'univers du film est entre-temps exploité plus en profondeur dans la série dérivée Once Upon a Time in Wonderland de 2013, avec notamment Jafar en méchant principal. Liste des références à Aladdin}} ''La Belle et la Bête'' right|200px Sorti en 1991, La Belle et la Bête (Beauty and the Beast) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode avec l'apparition de Maurice, Gaston et Belle, qui deviendra un nouveau personnage principal dans la saison 2 de la série. De fait, avec Blanche-Neige, cette adaptation du conte de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont est l'une des plus régulièrement exploitées. Il s'agit aussi du premier film dont une des musiques – Histoire Éternelle (Beauty and the Beast), écrite par Howard Ashman et composée par Alan Menken Extrait de la chanson Histoire Éternelle (doublage de 2002) sur le compte Youtube de Disney France. – a été reprise dans une version instrumentale intradiégétique. Liste des références à La Belle et la Bête}} ''Alice au Pays des Merveilles'' right|200px Sorti en 1951, Alice au Pays des Merveilles (Alice in Wonderland) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode avec l'apparition du Chapelier Fou. Comme pour Aladdin, l'univers du roman écrit par Lewis Carroll est exploité plus en profondeur dans la série dérivée Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, centrée sur le retour d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Liste des références à Alice au Pays des Merveilles}} ''Pinocchio'' right|200px Sorti en 1940, Pinocchio est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode , où Jiminy souhaite être changé en criquet par la Fée Bleue. Pinocchio lui-même et Geppetto, bien que tous deux présents dès le pilote, n'ont droit à l'exploitation de leur histoire écrite par Carlo Collodi qu'à partir de . Liste des références à Pinocchio}} ''La Belle au Bois Dormant'' right|200px Sorti en 1959, La Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode , avec l'apparition de la Belle au Bois Dormant Aurore et du Prince Philippe. La sorcière Maléfique, à l'origine une méchante fée dans le conte de Perrault, est cependant présente dans la série dès l'épisode , mais son histoire n'est alors pas explorée. Liste des références à La Belle au Bois Dormant}} ''Mulan'' right|200px Sorti en 1998, Mulan est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode avec l'apparition de Mulan elle-même. Neal Cassidy mentionne l'avoir trouvé « plutôt réussi ». Liste des références à Mulan}} ''Peter Pan'' right|200px Sorti en 1953, Peter Pan est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode avec l'apparition du Capitaine Crochet. L'univers du film est exploité plus en profondeur dans la saison 3, avec notamment l'apparition de Peter Pan en personne. Liste des références à Peter Pan}} ''La Petite Sirène'' right|200px Sorti en 1989, La Petite Sirène (The Little Mermaid) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode . Liste des références à La Petite Sirène}} ''La Reine des Neiges'' right|200px Sorti pour Thanksgiving 2013 aux États-Unis, La Reine des Neiges (Frozen) est le film Disney le plus rapidement adapté dans Once Upon a Time, avec seulement 9 mois d'écart entre le début de l'exploitation du long métrage au cinéma et la première apparition du personnage d'Elsa dans l'épisode en mai 2014. La série introduit alors un nouveau niveau d'exploitation des œuvres Disney : l'univers du film est conservé tel quel, Once Upon a Time proposant donc une suite inédite où intervient la Reine des Glaces Ingrid, inspirée plus fidèlement du conte d'origine La Reine des Neiges d'Andersen. Liste des références à La Reine des Neiges}} ''Fantasia'' right|200px Sorti en 1940, Fantasia est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode avec l'apparition du chapeau magique. La série exploite deux arcs en particulier tirés du film : L'Apprenti Sorcier et Nuit sur le Mont Chauve. Liste des références à Fantasia}} ''La Belle et le Clochard'' right|200px Sorti en 1955, La Belle et le Clochard (Lady and the Tramp) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode , avec l'apparition du [[restaurant Tony|restaurant Chez Tony]]. Liste des références à La Belle et le Clochard}} ''Les 101 Dalmatiens'' right|200px Sorti en 1961, Les 101 Dalmatiens (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode avec l'apparition de Cruella d'Enfer. Le chien Pongo est introduit dès le pilote de la série, mais n'avait encore jamais fait partie d'une histoire reprenant d'autres éléments du roman de Dodie Smith avant l'épisode . Liste des références aux 101 Dalmatiens}} ''Merlin l'Enchanteur'' right|200px Sorti en 1963, Merlin l'Enchanteur (The Sword in the Stone) est le premier film Disney à faire une apparition intradiégétique dans l'épisode de Once Upon a Time. Liste des références à Merlin l'Enchanteur}} ''Rebelle'' right|200px Sorti en 2012, Rebelle (Brave) est le premier film des studios Pixar à être adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode . Il bénéficie du même niveau d'exploitation que La Reine des Neiges avec la préservation de son univers d'origine – avec cependant dix ans d'écart scénaristique, permettant quelques changements comme la mort du Roi Fergus. Liste des références à Rebelle}} ''Hercule'' right|200px Sorti en 1997, Hercule (Hercules) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode avec l'apparition d'Hadès. Liste des références à Hercule}} ''La Princesse et la Grenouille'' right|200px Sorti en 2009, La Princesse et la Grenouille (The Princess and the Frog) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode , avec l'apparition de Tiana. Liste des références à La Princesse et la Grenouille}} ''Là-Haut'' right|200px Sorti en 2009, Là-Haut (Up) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode . Liste des références à Là-Haut}} ''Raiponce'' right|200px Sorti en 2010, Raiponce (Tangled) est adapté dans Once Upon a Time à partir de l'épisode , avec l'apparition de Raiponce et Gothel. Liste des références à Raiponce}} Autres * La voiture jaune est plus précisément une Volkswagen Coccinelle. Disney a fait de cette célèbre automobile l'héroïne d'une série de cinq films en lui donnant un nom : Choupette. * Dans son appartement, Mary Margaret possède une statuette à l'effigie du faon Bambi du film du même nom sorti en 1942. ** Bambi lui-même est mentionné dans l'émission , puis sa mère par Cruella d'Enfer, dont elle se serait faite une fourrure. * Regina offre à Henry un jeu vidéo Space Paranoids du film Tron. ** Henry possède une boîte-repas à l'effigie de Tron : l'Héritage. ** Kurt et Owen ont pour nom de famille Flynn, le même que Kevin et Sam, les héros des films Tron, également un père et un fils. * L'arrivée du Capitaine Crochet au port de Storybrooke reproduit la première apparition de Jack Sparrow, de la saga Pirates des Caraïbes. ** Dans la version originale, Crochet cite « It's a Pirate's Life for You » Litt. « Et une vie de pirate pour toi ». Adapté dans la version française de Once Upon a Time par : « Je sens que tu vas te plaire parmi nous »., la chanson de l'attraction originale de Disneyland en accueillant Baelfire à bord du Jolly Roger. ** Emma compare de nouveau Killian à Jack Sparrow au sujet de son talent naturel en escrime. ** Le titre original de l'épisode , (A Pirate's Life, La Piraterie en version française) fait référence à la franchise Pirates des Caraïbes. * Leroy mentionne le film Splash, première production de Touchstone Pictures. * Emma mentionne le film Le Roi Lion sorti en 1994 en imaginant son petit frère être présenté aux habitants de Storybrooke du haut de la tour de l'horloge surplombant la ville.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9u21s1wuok Extrait de la chanson L'Histoire de la Vie sur le compte Youtube de Disney France.] * Dans la version originale, Mary Margaret mentionne la chanson Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah du film Mélodie du Sud. * Devant l'hôpital de New York, Robin attend la sortie de M. Gold à côté d'une affiche promouvant la comédie musicale Aladdin jouée à Broadway. * Dans le roman (inédit en France), un voisin de Scarlett se nomme Amos Slade, un personnage du film Rox et Rouky, anonyme dans le livre d'origine. ** Sa mère-grand avait l'habitude de lui raconter l'histoire de Dumbo, un éléphant qui a appris à voler en croyant au pouvoir d'une plume, tiré du film du même nom sorti en 1941. * Dans sa maison aux Enfers, Emma possède un ourson et un tigre en peluche, en référence aux personnages de Winnie et Tigrou, tirés du films Les Aventures de Winnie l'Ourson sorti en 1977. * L'oiseau chantant fait référence à Mary Poppins. * Henry possède dans son appartement une peluche d'un éléphant, peut-être en référence à Dumbo, héros du film homonyme sorti en 1941. * Parmi les costumes pour Halloween, on retrouve le personnage de Hiro Hamada dans Les Nouveaux Héros de 2014, Mal et Carlos dans Descendants de 2015, ainsi que les sœurs Sanderson dans Hocus Pocus de 1993. * Victoria Belfrey ordonne à son homme de main nommé Ralph de saccager ("Wreck it" en VO) le Mr Cluck's. Il s'agit d'une référence au personnage du film Les Mondes de Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) sorti en 2012. * Le hameçon de Maui est tiré du film Vaiana, la Légende du Bout du Monde de 2016. * Les mochi qu'Ivy offre à Henry proviennent du Lucky Cat Café, tenu par Tante Cass dans le film Les Nouveaux Héros de 2014. Notes et références en:List of Disney References Catégorie:Concepts Catégorie:Références